This invention relates to a card connector.
Referring to FIGS. 21 and 22, JP-A 2018-10727 (Patent Document 1) discloses a card connector 900 which comprises a tray 910 and a connector main 950. The connector main 950 is configured to receive the tray 910 along a front-rear direction, or along an X-direction. The connector main 950 is provided with an ejection mechanism 960 for ejecting the tray 910. The ejection mechanism 960 has a push portion 962 which pushes the tray 910 upon ejection of the tray 910. The tray 910 has a first card accommodation portion 912, a second card accommodation portion 914 and a pushed portion 916. The first card accommodation portion 912 is positioned above the second card accommodation portion 914 in an up-down direction, or in a Z-direction, which is perpendicular to the front-rear direction. The pushed portion 916 is positioned at a front end, or a positive X-side end, of the tray 910 in the front-rear direction. When the push portion 962 of the ejection mechanism 960 pushes the pushed portion 916 of the tray 910, the tray 910 is ejected from the connector main 950.
Recently, a card connector, which is included in a smartphone, etc., is required to have a reduced length, or a reduced dimension in a front-rear direction, because the card connector having the reduced length is beneficial for a layout of inner parts of the smartphone therein. One possible approach for reducing a dimension of the card connector 900 in the front-rear direction is to downsize and simplify the ejection mechanism 960 so as to reduce a space which a movement of the ejection mechanism 960 requires. However, if the ejection mechanism 960 is modified to reduce the space which its movement requires, the modified ejection mechanism 960 has a problem of reduced durability.